Spirit into the wind
by Arikia the shape shifter
Summary: (rated for later events) Chihiro is starting to get over the bath house experance, until her friend takes her back she falls inlove all over again. . . .**CHAPTER 6 IS UP**
1. Coming back to the bath house

A.N: I hope you like it- It's one of my first so please don't flame. . . I did watch the movie Spirited Away so I don't think I got anything wrong, but if I did please tell me. Enjoy ^.^v ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Chihiro!" A teenager ran up to her friend, her black hair pilled tightly into a pony with a blue and silver hair tie, but her hair still flowed down to her waist. The girl looked to be about 15 or 16, she had icy blue eyes with a green haze around the pupil. Her ivory skin was covered up by a midnight blue tank-top and white pants that partly covered up her white and blue shoes. Three lose metal bracelets hung from her thin wrist of her right hand which was on the him of her pants hip pocket. "Chihiro! Come on! I'll drive you home since your car is in the shop." She noticed Chihiro was just looking at the blue cloudless sky. So the teen ran over to her, holding her keys, that had a key-chain of a blue puppy. "Chihiro! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Arikia. . .what did you say?" Chihiro had short brown hair also pulled into a pony tail, a purple hair tie glistened brightly. She was just every bit as tall as Arikia at 5'8". Chihiro's eyes were brown like chocolate, her skin a dark ivory-ish color.  
  
"Yah know I could just let you walk home, but then what kind of friend would I be. Plus I want to show you this place I found, I think you might like it. Come on and hop in." Arikia pointed to her black corvette "Like the flames? I got them last week but my car was in the shop for a tune up." There were silver flames with dark blue and blood red tips, the flamed seemed to melt away into the darkness of the black paint.  
  
"Yah, they seem to explain a lot about you." Chihiro sat in the front seat of the car noticing that Arikia looked very excited about where ever they were going.  
  
Arikia quickly sat in the driver seat and started the car, it started right away. "Summer here we come!" Arikia shot a look to the school house she was leaving in her 90mph dust.  
  
After a long drive around town stopping at the mall, and a fast food restaurant's drive through. Chihiro began to remember that she has walked down to the tunnel while she was on spring break, too afraid to go any farther. Her father had died in a car accident a few years ago, and she swore never to go back there. Chihiro looked into the rear view mirror and saw the frog statue go by. "Arikia where are we going?"  
  
"Here," She stopped the car and walked into the train station. "Come on Chihiro!"  
  
Chihiro followed Arikia into the station, and then further into the grass, onto the streets looking at the restaurants. Arikia stepped onto the bridge and Chihiro let out a gasp as the sun started to set slowly. "No. . . ." Chihiro whispered to herself more than to Arikia.  
  
"Chihiro, check out the old bath house!" Arikia ran across to Chihiro, who looked stunned as a handsome young man stepped onto the bridge.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A.N: I hope you liked it! ^.^v 


	2. Arikia has a trick up her sleeve

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spirited Away but I do own Arikia and the plot A.N: Well I couldn't get this story out of my head so I gust wanted to write and then I still hope you like it. Please read and review, oh yah before I forget be harsh! But not too harsh please. ^.^v enjoy!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"You shouldn't be here!" The young man's voice was harsh but had feeling to it. He was dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts, his black hair was at shoulder length. He was tall at about 6feet, he looked at Chihiro but noticed Arikia leaning on the bridge post. His pale steely eyes showed hatred and respect, as he stepped towards Chihiro.  
  
"Cool your jets Haku. . ." Arikia made eye contact giving him an evil glare.  
  
"Oh, you came back Arikia. . .we were all starting to think you would never come back." Haku stepped closer to Chihiro, "Chihiro, is that you?"  
  
Chihiro nodded a bit confused, Haku promised to find his way back to her . . . .to quit being Yubaba apprentice. This was all vary confusing to her. So many questions floated into her head. How does Arikia the girl she had known for 5years know Haku? "My head hurts. . . ." She mumbled to herself as the sky was instantly dark, every animal coming into view, from the shadows.  
  
"Chihiro, sorry I forgot to say. . .um, do you need a summer job?" Arikia turned back from gazing into the water surrounding the bath house, over to Chihiro.  
  
"Arikia, how . . .the bath house? Please enlighten me on this situation." Chihiro looked at the dark starless night.  
  
"Um, yah okay. . .maybe we should go in. . . ." Arikia watched as a duck walked over to the toads and asked them a question.  
  
"Yubaba wants to talk to you, she had everybody in the bath house looking for you." Haku gave her a cold look and grabbed Chihiro's hand as he walked across the wooden bridge.  
  
Arikia let out a sigh as she crossed the bridge quietly, all alone. A worker walked up to her and was going to say something but Arikia gave him a glare and he was frozen stiff. She walked passed the frozen worker, slowly as if she didn't want to enter the bath house. . . "Hn. . . ." Was the only thing she said as she passed Lin, who was exiting a elevator.  
  
"Arikia. . .?" Lin looked at her, and Arikia only stared back behind her icy blue eyes, showing little to no emotion at all Arikia closed her eyes slowly and walked into the elevator.  
  
The elevator stopped at the top floor, and Arikia stepped out into the long hallway letting out another sigh. She turned numerous corners leading her deeper into the top floor of the bath house, looking about she stopped for a rest. Then after a few seconds of leaning on a large vase with a blue and red phoenix painted on it, she continued down yet another long hall way. Reaching the end of the hallway Arikia opened the tall silver doors ahead of her, not even bothering to knock she walked into her room. "I almost forgot how big this place is. I can't even tell you how many times I took a wrong turn." Arikia said as a blue and gold phoenix landed on her shoulder.  
  
Arikia spent about an hour fixing her hair into a large bun (with her bangs in braids which was also pulled back into the bun), making her bed, and arranging- rearranged- and then arranging her stuffed animals again and again. She was so nervous she even rearranged her drawers. She looked around and seemed to be satisfied with the change.  
  
"Arikia!" Haku burst in through the door, he didn't look too happy but he wasn't mad either. "Yubaba, wants to see you now!"  
  
"Hn. . .I guess I have to see her eventually. . . .might as well get it over with now." She let out a sigh and walked right passed Haku.  
  
"No fight? That's new. . ." Haku walked around the top floor a few times, he had left Chihiro with Kamajii. Now there was nothing to do but wait. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Arikia, you came back?" Yubaba's voice was like a loud scraping of diamond and metal.  
  
'Obviously I'm sitting right here you old hag.' Arikia thought to her self but answered respectfully with her head bowed "Yes, that I have. . . ."  
  
"Why? Did you retrieve what I asked for?" Yubaba leaned closer to hear Arikia's answer.  
  
"Yes I did retrieve what you asked, that I did." Arikia still had her head bowed and she sat in a large chair.  
  
"Where is it?" Yubaba was getting angry as Arikia smiled an evil grin.  
  
"You shall not get it that you won't. . ." Arikia seemed to enjoy Yubaba's face getting red, and her eye's growing larger.  
  
"WHAT?" Yubaba's face was red and smoke started to rise from her ears.  
  
"You hared me. . .you won't get it that you won't." Arikia smiled and sat up in her chair. "Your sister has taken it from me. . . .and with no face staying with her, I won't go near the place. You should know that."  
  
"She took it, from you?" Yubaba was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Yes, that she did with great force. . ."  
  
"That'll be all for now, Arikia." Yubaba still grinned as Arikia walked out the door, and down the numerous turns to her room. _______________________________________________________________________ A.N: I know it probably doesn't fit too much but hey I tried! I don't know where its going but I'm sure it will go somewhere fun, and it'll be a twisted ride getting there! ^.~v c'ya 


	3. Chihiro's questions and Arikia's Answers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spirited Away but I do own Arikia and the plot A.N: hey I still can't get this story out of my head!! Ahh! I wish it would leave! But I know it wont until I finish the story and maybe write a second continuing story. . .my head hurts! oh well enjoy! . . . .~.~; stupid ideas! _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"uh. . .hn. . ." Arikia laid on her silk bed spread. Noticing Chihiro was sitting in a chair across the room, Arikia sat up and rearranged her pillows.  
  
"Arikia, I'm a bit confused. . .how do you and Haku know each other?" Chihiro seemed to be lost in an everlasting maze of questions, her eyes glistened with a fear of the answer.  
  
"Hn. . .for get about it, I'm sure Haku will tell you." Arikia laid her head back down on the silk pillows. "I can't answer all the questions you have, but I can tell you this. . ." Arikia jumped up off of her bed and levitated about 2 to 3 inches above the ground. "Haku hasn't spoken of anybody but you since . . .well you left with your parents."  
  
Chihiro got up out of the chair very quickly and forcefully, almost as if the chair were holding her down to it. "But that doesn't answer my question!" Chihiro walked over to Arikia. Chihiro's eyes were focused on Arikia, her mind grew hot tempered, she wanted the answers and she wanted them now!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A.N: Sorry about it being so short, I kinda went brain dead. . .*_*; ok well I hope you guys liked it, I'll be trying to up date every other day. 


	4. The key

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spirited Away, but I do own Arikia, Tristan- oh, yah and the plot. A.N: Hey sorry about the last one being so short! Destiny's_Fate I know that it was kinda confusing in the conversation with Arikia and Yubaba. I'll try to clear that up in this chapter. Okay? Kittenofmystery I love your story!! Oh, right on with the story!! *.*; (brain dead) _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay but you don't have to be a hot head about it!" Arikia reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden key. (it's what Yubaba and Arikia were talking about)  
  
"What's that?" Chihiro asked sounding like she was a ten year old once again.  
  
"What does it look like? It's kinda like Yubaba's sister's golden seal. Only stronger. . .the key to the night life here. If Yubaba got her hands on it, there's no telling what would happen." Arikia walked over to a large black dresser, against the wall. "So I've decided to keep it away from everybody," She pulled a small chest from a drawer. "Even though it will put myself in danger, it's a price I'm willing to pay. Wouldn't you?" Arikia shot a smile to Chihiro.  
  
"But. . .what if Yubaba finds out that something that powerful is here. What will she do?" Chihiro picked up a stuffed animal from Arikia's bed, and clenched it tight.  
  
"Don't worry," Arikia slid her necklace over her head, playing with the silver key pendant that was sliding around on the twisted chain. "Yubaba can't beat my tricks." Arikia unlocked the chest with the key. Lifting the wooden lid slowly, she slid the golden key inside, it hit the bottom with a soft thud. Lifting the lid higher she admired the carvings in the inside lid, dragons and an angel were carved deep within the wood. "Huh?" Arikia let out a soft gasp that echoed with out the large room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chihiro walked over to Arikia, still clenching the stuffed tiger.  
  
Arikia shut the lid almost slamming it. The mood changed to a solemn tone, "We need to find Tristan. . ." Arikia locked the chest and placed it back into the drawer. Walking back to the bed Arikia pulled a large chest, using the key on her necklace she unlocked it and pulled out a large sword, and laid it on the be as she continued to rummage in the chest of swords.  
  
"Oh shit!" Arikia quickly pulled her hands out of the box. Her right hand was covered with blood. The dark liquid ran freely down her lower arm, slowly dripping down onto the rug staining it.  
  
"That looks like it hurt. . ." A voice called out from by the door.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A.N: Okay a short one but I went *.*; (brain dead) please review and please don't flame. . . 


	5. meeting Tristan

DISCLAIMER: i only own Arikia, Tristan- nothing else-but the plot. A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had really bad writers block. Well anyways please read and review.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Arikia ignored the voice, and wrapped her bleeding flesh with a black strip of cloth from her dresser. "It doesn't hurt one bit. . ." Arikia replied biting her bottom lip, she was lying. Her arm stung like it was consumed in flames, then left to be picked at by wild dogs.  
  
"Your lying, Arikia." the voice continued from the shadows.  
  
Arikia turned to face the voice, her eyes turning to a crimson and black. "It's not you problem Tristan!"  
  
A tall hansom teen stepped out of the shadows. His black hair was wavy, his dark green eyes held mystery within there twinkling irises. He wore only a pair of long black pants, white shirt, and a long black cloak. "Now you were going to find me why?" His eyes were locked on Arikia, not even noticing when Chihiro walked in-between them.  
  
There was a long silence as Arikia turned her back to Tristan, and Chihiro sat looking as bored as ever. There was never anything to do during the summer, no matter where she went. Last summer her and Arikia had gone on a road trip, around Japan. Chihiro remembered they went surfing in the ocean, a few times. They both liked the water, swimming and surfing, and both enjoyed to be outside.  
  
"You took my ring. . ." Arikia finally answered Tristan enable to break his gaze on her.  
  
"Huh?" Tristan smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You stole my ring." Arikia turned to Tristan, who still looked lost. She let out a sigh, "God, Tristan. . .my ring? The sapphire one." Arikia tried to drill the fact her ring was missing, and he was the only other one with a key.  
  
"I didn't take your ring. . ." Tristan argued with Arikia. Their little argument went on until a loud crash startled the three.  
  
"What was that?" Chihiro woke from her light nap, startled by the crash she walked over to Arikia and Tristan.  
  
Arikia walked over the bloodstained rug, and reached the dresser. She looked a bit scared as she quickly grabbed a dagger out of the chest and slid open the tall double doors that led into an a joint room, from where the crash sounded like it came. Arikia slowly walked into the shadows, dagger in hand she left Tristan and Chihiro looking around in other places to find what made the sound.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!!!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A.N: Sorry about not updating like I was going to I hope you liked it. please read and review!!!! 


	6. the party invite

A.N: Okay I know it's been a LONG time, but with graduation, my after school job, and all the end o' the year parties, I didn't really have a lot of time. I don't own Spirited away- but I do own Arikia, Tristan, Kenjin, and the plot...I think that's all at this point...huh? Well please R&R!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!!!" Chihiro screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Arikia to collapse onto her knees in pain. A blue and gold phoenix had landed on her head and was taking a light rest.  
  
Tristan's hand covered Chihiro's mouth muffling the screams. "It's just a bird..." Tristan reached to have the phoenix climb on his arm but she just bit at his extended arm, causing it to bleed in deep gushing of blood. "Damn bird!"  
  
Arikia regained her balance, sitting up and off her knees. "Kenjin, go fly somewhere else!" The phoenix bowed her head and flew onto the bed stand. "Kenjin probably knocked over a painting, or something. That reminds me! There is a party, the spirits are having a party. And it's mandatory that we all bring dates!" Arikia was running around her room like a bird with it's head cut off.  
  
"But-" Chihiro started only for Tristan to cover her mouth with his hand.  
  
Arikia stopped suddenly her head shot up as if she was just shot in the neck, she walked over to the large double doors. "Chihiro, don't worry...three...two..." Arikia opened the doors and Haku was standing there just about to knock. "Haku, will take you!" Tristan, and Haku both gave her a look that would kill, if they could.  
  
"Humph..."Haku shoved Arikia's shoulder as he entered. Still dressed like he was when he iced Arikia at the bridge. He walked over to Tristan who was still covering Chihiro's mouth, "Remove your hand..." in his mind he wanted to say more but didn't feel like being yelled at by Arikia, or Tristan- but his eyes said it all. Filth, dirty blooded, scavenger, blood sucking, welp- that could all be put into one word demon. Yes, both Arikia and Tristan were demons, and he was the only one who knew it- aside from maybe Yu Yubaba and each other.  
  
Even though Arikia wasn't that bad, he didn't like Tristan for anything. Tristan was responsible for just as many deaths as Arikia, but Haku just disliked Tristan for some unexplainable reason. Maybe is was jealously? Tristan could pass between the human world and the spirit world. Haku didn't understand what triggered the fact that he hated, Tristan.  
  
Tristan let out a low growl and removed his hand as he walked over to Arikia, sliding his arm around her waist. "Haku," Arikia waited for Haku to look at her or show that he was listening, but he didn't and Arikia continued. "That party. . . you know the one the spirits are hosting? I think you still need a date...right?" Haku softly nodded. 'He looked so cute standing next to Chihiro like that, all protective over her.' Arikia thought to her self, trying not to giggle about it she continued on. "So why not take Chihiro?"  
  
The whole room just about froze, Chihiro and Haku both blushed like a flame was lit inside there cheeks. Tristan pulled Arikia closer his arm still wrapped around her waist. A few moments went like this, until Tristan spoke up. "You were going to ask her any whys...so why not? I'm taking Arikia, you can take Chihiro it works?" Tristan felt Arikia jab him in the ribs. "Wha?"  
  
"You never asked me." Arikia crossed her arms stubbornly. "I might go with um..." Her mind wandered, looking for a name of someone that might want to go.  
  
"What about Shizuma, he seemed to like you?" Chihiro spoke up, still blushing. Tristan stiffened at the fact the Shizuma liked Arikia, and he didn't even know who he was.  
  
"Nah, Shizuma would scare the spirits..." She bit her bottom lip, still thinking. "He's also too much of a party animal."  
  
"The radish spirit?" Haku said jokingly, he may not like Arikia too much, but her and the radish spirit were friends.  
Arikia's face froze in a twisted look at Haku. "No way, he's nice and all but...no." She smiled and leaned her head on Tristan's shoulder. "I'll go with Tristan, he would never be able to get a date anyways." Arikia walked over to her wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a long tight looking blue dress. "Guys, remember it's a formal dance....put your jeans in a backpack, we'll go to a real party afterwards."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ A.N: You like? Well schools out I might have time to keep writing. please don't be mad with me. okay r &r if you can. 


End file.
